Black
by Ghost the White Wolf
Summary: Blood for blood, life has been hard, but persistence, honor, willing to fight for each other, my family will prevail. We have burned and have been burned... but like the phoenix, we rise from the ashes. Our fire cannot be beat... and we will spread the corruption of our blackened flames upon the globe.
1. Genesis

_Your heart is but a pit filled with nothing but black. Your poison seeps from your body, turning everything you touch black. Your love has become corrupted and twisted into something terrible and dark. All you ever loved has become nothing more than objects to throw away._

"Please! Don't kill me! Please!"

There they were, three figures, two standing, one was sitting... or rather, restrained and tied to the chair. He had a blindfold on so he couldn't see his captors, but he could hear them... and he could talk to them...

"Please... just let me go...," the husky pleads, his words falling on deaf ears. The two figures turn and look at him, one a wolf, the other a fox. The wolf was grey, the fox white. The wolf male, the fox female.

As the wolf approached the bound dog, he pulls out brass knuckles and says, "Benny, tell me everything."

"Everything? I don't know... wait... oh shit, you Russian fucks-"

And the wolf punched him hard, a satisfying crack coming from his ribs as the dog screams in pain. "Shit... ah... ah... f-fuck..."

That's when the female says, "Benny, tell us what you know and my associate won't have to hurt you more."

"You can choke on your associate's cock you-," and he receives a punch to the face, his cheekbone and nose shattering, blood spraying onto the floor.

"F-fuck... f-fuck..."

Then that's when the male says, "Benny, if you don't start talking, I'll hit you harder. So why did you fucking give information to the feds?"

That's when Benny says, "Because... you soviet fuck... it was either I save my ass... or I rot in jail for the rest of my life... look, I'm sorry man... but I had to save my own skin..."

That's when the male says, "Benny..."

"What?"

"Thank you," and, as he pulls out his pistol, he fires, sending a round into the dog's skull. Slumping in the chair, blood started to drip from the hole in his head, plus his nose and mouth.

The wolf turns to the fox and says, "Business has been resolved, Ms. Lebanovich."

The fox, wearing a black dress, simply smiles and says, "Aleksandr, call me Siku. Ms. Lebanovich is my mother."

"Whatever you say, Siku."

Returning to the nightclub, Ms. Lebanovich heads off to meet Yuri while Alex sits down with a fox, a German shepherd, and an Akita. They were drinking and passing around a joint so, when Alex showed up, they offered him a blow.

Not like he refused, taking the joint from the fox, he says, "Not sure why you guys smoke this shit," and he inhales, holding it in as long as he was able before blowing it out again. "That shit burns..."

And he suddenly relaxes, his eyes drooping and he laughed slightly. The fox simply rolls his eyes and says, "Always have to bitch about it."

"You... shut the... fuck up..."

All four of them laughed, though there was treason afoot, treachery among the ranks. It seems Ms. Lebanovich... Siku, wanted to remove the Russian Mafia from her obviously dirty slate. So, when no one was looking, she set up a beacon... it would signal the police the whereabouts of the main hideout.

And once she did that, she made her escape, telling Yuri Danilovich that she was heading home. Yuri smiles, kisses her hand, then tells her goodnight.

And then the police showed up. They busted the door and opened fire on anyone who stood up with a gun. Alex and his three comrades heard this, standing up and briskly heading towards Yuri's office.

Yuri was panicking, the police were there and he wasn't sure what would happen to- four of his men soon came in, simply walking towards him. Alex grabs his arm and the four walk away, heading towards one of the exits. They could hear the police shouting and screaming, plus guns being fired and the scent of blood in the air.

The fox is the first to open the exit, making sure that Yuri escaped as well before he closes the door, being quiet so the police didn't expect anything.

Once they got into the alleyway, Alex turns to Yuri and says, "We need to head back to Russia. Things need to be discussed right away."

Yuri nods his head and says, "I want that bitch's head on a platter... she betrayed us..."

Alex nods his head and says, "You got it boss. I'll end her life for you. For us."

 _"How did it feel Aleksandr when Ms. Lebanovich betrayed you? Did you feel anything?"_

 _"I was hurt... I worked with her on occasion... she and Yuri had a thing, y'know?"_

 _"Were you jealous?"_

 _"No... I didn't care..."_

 _"Tell me, what happened after you escaped the club with... uh... Yuri... and Victor, Vladimir, and Iosef...?"_

 _"You already know..."_

 _Three years later_

 _Canada, western coast of_

 _Vancouver, Jéan Boliér's private residence_

Jéan Boliér was an awful politician. Not saying the people hated him, but more he was an awful negotiator. Every time he wanted funding for a project, he couldn't hold his own and his idea was simply shot down.

So every time he failed, he sought out solitude in his private residence, where he relaxed... and got to spend time with his son Pierre. Pierre was a party animal, literally he threw parties or went to parties and got high or drunk or fucked up in some way.

Pierre didn't even share his father's last name. Pierre Boliér Ortuás. But that was so Boliér didn't become the political disgrace that he was already, but in the eyes of the public. So when they asked about Pierre, he said it was his nephew.

Was his son hurt by that? No, it allowed him to party his heart out. And that's what he did. Getting high on pot, snorting cocaine, getting drunk as hell.

It was at one such party he made a mistake that could cost him his life.

He was needing to get high, but the people at the party were either young or stupid. So the cat decided he would do whatever he could to get high. Unfortunately, no one had anything. Except one.

As Pierre is walking, he sees a wolf in a black suit. He looked nice, perhaps he was a dealer. Pierre always avoided them, didn't want his father to have to pay off a never ending debt that built up for no fucking reason.

So, as his mind went through civil war, he found himself near the drug suit. "Hey, got anything on you?"

The suit looks at him and, with a smile, he says, "Oh yeah, I have... uh... I have something for you," and no sooner had he uttered those words, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small plastic bag.

The cat looks at the bag and asks, "What... what's that?"

The suit simply smiles and says, "Why, this is called E."

"E? What does it do?"

"You wanna find out?"

Pierre, biting his lower lip, hesitates. He didn't trust the dealer, but his need to get high was overwhelming his brain. Hell, perhaps too overwhelming because all the sudden, he swallowed the tablet that somehow the wolf gave him.

And all the sudden, he was seeing shit and feeling good and wanting to fuck every chick in the damn club. This night was amazing! That dealer was his new friend forever!

 _Five hours, twenty three minutes, forty eight seconds_

Pierre woke up, trying to figure out where the fuck he was. Last thing he remembered he took this drug called E... and maybe he sucked a cock or two... hopefully he was imagining that.

And now he was tied to a chair... oh shit, he didn't meet someone into BDSM right? Fuck, if he did... he'd have to explain to his dad why he can't stand up the next day... speaking of which, what time was it and where the fuck was he?

"Hey..." and he starts to cough, his throat dry. He needed water... why the fuck was it so dark?

"Hell... hello?" The lights suddenly turn on, damn near blinding him. And that's when he hears the dealer.

"Well, well, well, are you okay? Did you have a nice sleep?"

His vision blurry, Pierre looks at the blurred wolf in front of him, fear starting to build up. "Who... who are you?"

The wolf suddenly stands up and, as he back hands the cat, he says, "Fuck you, you stupid fuck. Who do you think I fucking am? Balto from Nome? Fuck you."

Pierre, tears streaming down his face, he says, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do what I did..."

The wolf, pulling out a knife, he says, "Grab that fuck. Daddy needs to know how his son is doing."

 _Jéan Boliér's private residence_

Jéan was relaxing in his office chair, smoking a rather expensive cigar, is looking at what was before him. An open letter, a blood signature, the recording of his son, his boy's thumb...

The letter pretty much gave him fucking nightmares.

 _Mr. Boliér, the thumb in this envelope does belong to your accomplished son, Pierre. Investigating this will cause your son's life. You are a failed politician, that much is true. But even a politician can accomplish something. You will give us full access to the dock, thirty million to release your son, and if you keep your mouth shut, we'll line your pockets with some fine silver. Corruption spreads and it's time to either make your move or run. Save your son or the next envelope will be his heart._

 _Warehouse facility, dockyard of Vancouver_

Alex leaned against his desk, removing the latex gloves from his hands. He looks at Iosef and, with a smile, he says, "Call Yuri."

The fox looks at him and asks, "Why?"

"Jéan Boliér just made contact. He's giving us sixty mil for us to not fucking talk about his drug addict son. And he gave us full control of the docks."

"Is the suka turning a blind eye?"

"Not only that, we give him fifteen percent of what we make, he shuts his fucking trap."

Iosef nods his head slowly before he asks, "What should I tell Yuri?"

"Tell Yuri that our fucking power is back you fuck."

Iosef raises his hands, shaking his head slightly. "Alright, alright comrade, I'll call him. Should I say dasvedanya too?"

"Are you going to shoot him?"

"No..."

"Then don't fucking say dasvedanya you dumbass!"

Iosef rolls his eyes and, pulling out his phone, he looks through his contacts. He smiles before he puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey Yuri, listen, Aleksandr says we're back... yeah, I know, what the fuck does he mean by that, right? Well, you can call him."

Iosef chuckles and, putting his phone away, he says, "Yuri is gonna call you in a minute."

"You mutherfucker..."

Iosef laughs and says, "Play nice, he has so many questions for you," and he turns and walks away.

Alex growls slightly before he yells, "Jackass!"


	2. Corruption

_"So Alex, please explain to us in detail about everything you did in Texas."_

 _"We didn't go to Texas after Canada."_

 _"Look, we don't give a shit about Russia. We want to know how you found Ms. Lebanovich."_

 _"It doesn't matter. Siku died."_

 _"Actually, she's alive Alex."_

 _Texas, southern part of_

 _Fishing dock on the coast of Texas_

Yuri was upset. Securing a fucking deal, rebuilding his organization, managing income and making sure imports were on time and shipments weren't lost, it weighed heavily on Yuri.

But his boys, his team, he officially dubbed them his Chernyye mal'chiki, his black boys. Or they also went by Black team, which was stupid. Another tame they were given by the Chinese was Crimson Dragon. In the night, they unleashed their fire (shot the shit out of) upon the world (killed a poor fucker who decided to be dumb) and their fire (gunshots) illuminated their bodies, the dark red casting upon them (something a Chinese person would know how to fucking translate).

On such an occasion, Yuri and his black boys were securing the port of whatever for their drug operation. Claimed they were using it for fishing. Except, there was one small problem. Ms. Lebanovich owned the fucking dock... and she hired some gang bangers to guard it.

But they weren't terrifying. Sure they were armed with pistols, but Yuri had a pistol... and his boys had machine pistols. What is a machine pistol? Think of an assault rifle, but as a pistol.

As they rode in the SUV, heading towards the docks, they were going to meet Ms. Lebanovich. Why didn't she expect them? Well, sending emails and going by a different identity, not to mention offering offering forty million for a crap dock would hook anyone.

So as they made their way there, Yuri sighs heavily, smoke exhaling from his nostrils. He held his cigarette in front of him, but his attention was to Iosef.

"When we get there, let me speak. I'd rather keep the suka on edge, keeping our element of surprise."

Iosef nods his head and says, "And we'll just smoke and shit..."

And he hears Alex laugh. "What's so funny you fuck?"

"Oh, nothing comrade, just been-"

"Stop saying comrade you fuck!"

Yuri sighs and says, "Comrades, shut up. We have shit to do."

Three hours, forty five minutes, and fifteen seconds. That's how long the drive was. But when they made it, they saw Siku... Ms. Lebanovich in her usual black dress, along with two thugs.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

So when they stopped in front of the port, the spot where Siku and her boys were waiting, Yuri simply says, "Shut the fuck up. Don't even speak unless she asks your name. But be smart, don't give your real name up, got it?"

They simply nod, not really caring as they put their shades on, opening the doors and stepping out of the SUV. Yuri gets out and, closing the door behind him, he approaches Siku and says, "Ms. Lebanovich, we are here to-"

"I know why you're here. Show me the money and I'll give you the port."

"Ms. Lebanovich, first you have to show us the deed. No deed, no money."

Siku growls before taking out a roll of paper from... anyways, she hands it to Yuri and says, "There's your deed, now hand me the cash."

Yuri grabs the case from Alex before handing it to her, the light glinting off of his glasses. "As you can see, we have given exactly everything you asked."

Siku, as she stares at the money, she says, "Thank you, the port is yours, have a nice day."

 _"You're lying."_

 _"Oh really? How so?"_

 _"When we investigated the port, there were bullet holes all over, plus the blood splattered over the walls. You didn't buy the port, you killed everyone there, asshole."_

 _"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show..."_

 _"You are a twisted shit. And don't sing Taylor Swift during an interrogation."_

 _"Ha, interrogation, you couldn't interrogate squirrel into giving up nuts."_

 _"Listen, Alex, you need to work with-"_

 _"Alex is dead. My name is Ivan you fuck. You keep calling me Alex, I keep correcting, my name is Ivan, you keep getting wrong. I want to see you burn!"_

 _"And how do you propose on doing that?"_

 _"There's c4 underneath us, it's been counting down for days now. You have, oh I don't know, ten seconds left... nine... eight..."_

 _"Ivan, you can't be serious. Is this all some fucking joke?"_

 _"Three... two... one... boom..."_

 _Exit prologue_

 _First Person Point of View_

The Crimson Dragon, or simply the Red Dragons, thanks to our Chinese comrades, which we've also been called the Black Dragon, but we couldn't use that since Mortal Kombat had that. Don't want to get sued for stealing franchise shit... okay, bad joke.

Anyways, there was four of them, deadly killers who didn't know how to show mercy. Well, times have changed. That team of four sure worked when no one was smart enough to shoot a gun, but that was back then. Now, every fuck who can scratch his balls can work a gun.

Oh, you're probably wondering who the fuck I am and why my sentences are absolutely perfect. Well, I'm not Russian. And I'm not Ukrainian either... nor am I Bulgarian.

I'm going to talk about Black... or the Red Dragons... or the Hammer of Nikolai... or the Sickle of Boris... stupid ass names. There's seven of us, four you've somewhat know about, but I'll introduce them again, except I'll actually give you some fucking information about them.

The creator, Yuri, does not count. He's a fucking prick so fuck him. And whatever information you heard before about Black, forget it. It's horse shit. What I am saying now is highly important so remember it well.

Vladimir- Vladimir was born in Volgograd. At the age of twenty, he killed someone. Stabbed the guy in the neck with a broken piece of glass. He spent a few good years in prison. At the age of twenty seven, he somehow got into gambling, worked up a debt, now he's in the fucking mafia. Idiot.

Iosef... Joseph- Joseph was born in Moscow. At the age of fifteen, he stole a car. I don't know how... but he did. Anyways, he didn't even get caught. At the age of nineteen, he joined a private military firm. He was deployed in Afghanistan for some reason. The mafia liked him because he was brutal so they invited him to the family.

Victor- Victor is a former sniper for the Russian military. He was born in some rural town that probably ends with ichy or grad. He was a hunter. At the age of twenty, he got his first kill when he was deployed in Georgia. He soon left after breaking his leg, to which the mafia pretty much bought his ass.

Alex- Alex was born, not in Russia, but in England. He was working for a local crime syndicate at the age of twenty... he killed a lot of people...only once has he told us how many he killed. But that's redundant, being he kills people for the mafia now. They call him Aleksandr, but he never argues... he's very strange. He likes to read... I get along with him better than the others.

And now, the three new bloods. That includes me you fucks.

Adam- Born in Hawaii, this son of a bitch is a true killer. He's killed sharks with a fucking knife, tortured people for cash, raped three girls, and dragged three girls to prostitution. He's a fucker and I am sick of him. 'Oh, where you from?' 'Honolulu eh.' He's a douchebag.

Ivan- Ivan is... well... the fuck is dead. Moving on.

Lee- Born in China, though he says Hong Kong, he worked for some Chinese crime lord. Well, shit got out of hand, Lee was shot, but the Russians found him and liked him. Or maybe it was because he used knives a lot...

Then there's me. My name is... well... Bob... no, I'm kidding. That would be dumb as hell. Three fucking Russians, an Englishman, an American, and a Chinese fuck... then a Canadian named Bob. What the fuck? Anyways, my name is Jack. I'm a fox... both literally and with the ladies. I was born in Toronto... I used to do construction, I know how to build bombs, I like to destroy shit... oh, you probably want to get into the story then. Asshole.

Okay, I'll give you guys a break from reading, just for a bit. Then you can continue on. Wouldn't want to bore you to death... pricks.


End file.
